A Girl Born From Sin
by SamanthaLovesDL50
Summary: Every heard of the girl that was born from sin? That had great power that she used to kill those who done her wrong? If not you might want to be careful who you do wrong in the future for they might turn out just like her.
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2f990ab64b70899e36eb96eb3e51215"Have you ever hard of the girl named Samantha Ariana Gold? Yes she is the daughter of beauty and the beast also known as Belle French and Rumpelstiltskin Gold. But here is the thing she was adopted by them. She was born from Cathy and Chris Foxworth. But her is the deal they are brother and sister and she was born out of wedlock. Two great sins mixed together. What happened when they mixed together? Oh they given birth to what appeared to be a beautiful sweet girl. Who was born with pure dark magic./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a8d0c721e8678ba5303a9aef14203c1c"When Samantha was just a baby. She started showing signs of having powers. Whenever Samantha was upset she would of course cry like a normal baby would. But weird things would happen. Things would fly around the house. Windows and doors would slam open and shut. Her parents where none magical the same with the rest of Sam's birth family. Sam was the only one in her blood line born with powers but I guess that is what happens when you style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /When Samantha was five years old. She had done something very bad. There family dog Cujo had bit Samantha. Sam growled at him and grabbed his neck. She squeezed it so hard and used her powers to pop his head off like a big zit. Samantha smirked and said style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Now you will never bite me again. You stupid dog." Her parents had watched her do that. After that her mother left them. Not being able to handle a daughter born with such dark style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Her father on the other hand had went to the dark one. Rumpelstiltskin and asked him for help. He had given her father these gloves to help Samantha stop using her powers. Samantha's father brought the gloves home and ducked taped them to Sam's small hands so Sam couldn't take them off. Hopefully. Her father then started drinking. With the drinking came as always poor judgment. Her father started to abuse and rape Samantha. Samantha was smart enough to run away the next day. Where she ran into style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Are you lost sweetie? What happened to you?" Belle asked picking up Samantha carefully. Samantha looked down style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"My mom left me...and daddy he abused...and did something bad to me..." She whispered. Belle nodded rushing Samantha into the doctor. After that Belle and Gold had ended up adopting Samantha. Gold only agreed to it because he sensed that Sam was born with dark magic. He thought he could use her to do his style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /But little did he know...he was so wrong. That Samantha would use his greatest weakness against him. That Samantha would become the born killer she is. As the days went by Gold would teach Samantha how to use her magic. Then Samantha would spend the rest of the day with her mother Belle. Her mom was Sam's weakness the thing she loved more then anything else on earth. The only person that had never don her wrong. But that is for the story later on./p 


	2. Chapter 2

When Samantha was 14 years old. She started to go to school. Later then a normal person would. Due to the fact she was home schooled tell Regina's curse hit. All throughout the school day. Samantha would get badly bullied by everybody but Henry and of course the teachers. Samantha often wished she could get them all back. Mainly this one girl named "Cindy." She was the most beautiful girl in the school. Samantha would often check her out. Samantha was into girls the way she is supposed to feel about guys. Cindy caught on and quickly started calling her a "dirty lesbian." Why pushing Samantha around.

One day the curse finally broke. Henry was still in the hospital recovering from a poison apple turn-over that put under a sleeping curse tell Emma kissed him and woke him up. There is no truer love then a mothers love after all. Samantha saw how everybody was just walking into the school. Perfect day to do it. Get everybody who done her wrong back and have Henry stay safe out of harms way. Samantha walked into the school her hands in fists growling.

When she went inside she used her powers to make all the doors and windows slam shut and lock. Everybody looked around panicked.

"Will will I got my powers back now. That means payback for all you bitches." Samantha growled looking at Cindy. "Let's start off with you. So everybody can see what is coming." She used her powers to choke her a bit why floating in the air. Samantha snapped her fingers making the water pipe over her burst and watched as the water drenched her. Samantha then made the power lines above her break and made them reach over and hit her body. Slowly frying her to death. Samantha thrown Cindy's dead body onto the ground.

"Lucky she is the only one who has to worry about the slow painful death...kidding." She smirked making the power lines hit the ground into the water now on the floor. She used her powers to make it so the water wouldn't touch her at all. Some people where able to get onto something off of the ground. Desks, chairs or even there own book bags. Samantha rolled her eyes. "Think that is going to save you?" She pulled a match out of her pocket. "Say hello to this words version of magic. Now I would love to stay here and roast marshmallows or hot dogs. But I much rather have roasted people. She used her powers to open the door behind her and walk outside. She then used her powers to make gas buckets fly inside and dump everywhere and all over everybody else. She dropped the match onto the ground quickly before making the door slam shut and lock again. Before anybody could get out. Samantha moved back a bit so the flames wouldn't hit her. She smiled coldly hearing the kids inside the school. Scream in pain as they burnt to death. She smiled inhaling the fresh smell of burning flesh. 


	3. Chapter 3

Samantha walked home after she finished burning the school and the kids down to the ground. She walked into the house smirking and went into the kitchen to grab something to eat. Her father Rumple was waiting.

"I saw what you did to the kids and the school. I think you should have your powers taken away from you." He said moving closer to Samantha. Sam reached over grabbing his dagger. She turned around to face her father.

"Don't you dare fucking come near me." She said hissing at her dad. Due to the fact the dagger controlled her father. He stopped and stared at Samantha.

"Put the dagger down young lady." He told her. Sam shook her head.

"You where about to turn on me. Know what happens to the people who turn on me? Look at what I did to the school and the kids inside it." She said growling as she took a small step closer to her father.

"Now I know the only way to kill you is to stab you with this dagger. Which would make me the dark one. I think that would be interesting." She held up the dagger ready to stab him with it.

"Wait i can't leave Belle behind. I wont take your powers just put it down and let's talk about it." Her father said. Samantha rolled her eyes.

"I love mom more then anything. But you are always getting in the way. Every time I want to be with mom. You always walk in and take her away from me. Now your gonna pay. Don't worry she wont be alone. I will take very good care of mom." She promised him. Gold went to grab the dagger and Samantha pulled it away.

"I command you to not try and touch the dagger again. To sit still like the dog you are." She ordered him. Rumple walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Mm remember how you tried to free yourself from this thing and failed? I'm going to make sure you don't fail this time and you will be free from it for good. Then I am going to free myself from the dagger without having to die. But unlike you I wont fail at doing it. Go to hell!" Samantha screamed out stabbing her dad in the heart with the dagger.

Rumple let out a scream at the pain. Soon he was gone. Samantha smirked pulling the dagger out.

She looked at the dagger with her name now on it. She slowly ran her fingers over her name.

"Now that I am the dark one. I don't feel any regret for hurting you. Like you never did when you hurt all them people even mom and I. If you did you wouldn't had kept hurting us." She said coldly. She left the house holding her dagger. She went to the library fake crying. She ran over to her mother Belle and hugged her tightly.

"Mom daddy tried attacking me...so I grabbed the dagger which was closest to me...and stabbed him...now he is dead...and I'm the dark one. I'm sorry." She stuttered out trying to make her lie believable to her mother. Her mom looked at Sam and wiped away her tears.

"Shh it is okay. You didn't mean to do that. We will handle this. I promise." Belle said softly holding Sam close. Sam couldn't help the evil grin she had on when she nuzzled into her mother's shoulder. Thinking it worked. 


End file.
